Nakedness, Rapping & The Murderous Green
by Imaginary1.x
Summary: Alice is rapping, Carlisle is on the roof naked and singing. Not to mention the Green is murderous! R&R! Sequel to Rosalie, Fanta & Disco Ed.


Disclaimer: Don't Own The Twilight Series

**Disclaimer: **Don't Own The Twilight Series! Stephanie Meyer Does!

**Disclaimer for Songs and Movie:** All lyrics, settings, scenes etc. are the property of their respective owners and are the property of the authors. No money is being made from this work. **No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N** for Songs and Movie: The songs "Sugar Sugar" by the Archies & "Ice Ice Baby" by Vanilla Ice - were the inspiration for this fanfiction. Also watching "Death At A Funeral" seemed to tickle my funny bone - So most of the Carlisle part happened in that movie.

**Summary: **This is a sequel to Rosalie, Fanta & Disco Ed. Read, Review & Enjoy.

BE WARNED: Characters are insanely out of character!

Nakedness, Rapping & The Murderous Green

_**Rosalie's POV**_

Oh.My.God.

_**Jasper's POV**_

I felt my eyes widen. That's so Hot.

_**Esme's POV**_

I walked into the room and felt my mouth drop open in shock. Oh dear god, what has gotten into my family lately?

_**Emmett's POV**_

Sweeeeeeeet!!

Three words baby,

ALICE

IS

RAPPING

_**Alice's POV**_

**(A/n: these lyrics belong to rightful owners - no copyright infringement intended)**

_"Ice ice baby _

_Ice ice baby  
All right stop collaborate and listen  
Ice is back with my brand new invention  
Something grabs a hold of me tightly  
Flow like a harpoon daily and nightly"_

I spun around and stopped singing once I saw my family watching with shocked faces.

"What? So I can't even rap?!" I asked with raised eyebrows.

_**Carlisle's POV**_

_"Sugar, ah honey honey  
you are my candy girl  
and you've got me wanting you."_

I sang and danced along to The Archies playing on my ipod which was attached to moveable speakers on the roof above the front porch. I was fairly sure the others were too distracted by Alice's rapping to come outside and see me dancing on the roof.

_"Honey, ah sugar sugar  
you are my candy girl  
and you've got me wanting you._

_I just can't believe the loveliness of loving you  
(I just can't believe it's true) _

_I just can't believe the one to love this feeling to.  
(I just can't believe it's true) _

_Ah sugar..."_

I stopped all of a sudden with a horrified expression on my face.

Why is everything so green?? AHH!! The green is going to murder me!!

"OH MY GOD!! SAVE ME FROM THE GREEN!!" I bellowed.

_**Esme's POV**_

What on earth?

I ran out of the house closely followed by Bella and the others. I really don't believe that Bella will ever be able to remove that image that has been so forcibly plastered into her memory - the poor dear.

_**Bella's POV**_

Carlisle is naked on the roof singing Sugar Sugar. Oh My God.

_**Carlisle's POV**_

"SAVE ME FROM THE GREEN!!" I screamed at them. "WHY AREN'T YOU HELPING ME??"

"Darling calm down and put some clothes on for Pete's sake!" Esme yelled to me.

I was appalled that she would suggest such a thing! "DO YOU WANT ME TO BURN TO DEATH WOMAN?? IT'S SO BLOODY HOT! WHY PUT CLOTHES ON??"

Bella started shaking. I grinned wickedly. "CARE TO JOIN ME BELLA?? ROOM ENOUGH FOR TWO UP HERE!!"

Bella collapsed and Esme sent a death glare straight up to me.

I all of a sudden felt as though I was being watched. The Ground was moving. It's going to kill me! "I'M GOING TO JUMP!!" I screamed erratically.

Esme looked up, appalled. "What on earth are you talking about Carlisle??"

Emmett smirked. "No offence Carlisle, but your a dumbass!"

I shot a confused look in his direction along with a loud whimper. "Jumping won't do anything! You're a vampire for god's sake. Jumping off a roof won't do anything but hurt the ground."

I shot an anxious look around as I looked for Esme.

"Carlisle. Calm Down Will You? Please." I jumped at the closeness of her voice. She was right behind me.

"Okay..." I whispered.

"You're high aren't you?" Esme noted, looking into my eyes.

I shook my head. "Nope... Well Emmett might have slipped me something... He's working for the walls you know! They told me!" I said seriously.

Esme looked confused, but nodded. "Emmett, how long do the pills that you gave him last for?? And When Did you give them to him??"

Emmett looked concerned. "About 8 hours. I gave them to him about half an hour ago."

"NO!! ANOTHER 7 AND A HALF HOURS OF THIS MADNESS!!" I sobbed loudly collapsing.

Esme quickly helped me up and pulled me inside the bathroom window.

_**Jasper's POV**_

Hmm, maybe Carlisle was right... about the Green i mean.

My eyes darted around the room looking for ideas how to wreak revenge on the murderous green.

_**A/N: That's All for Now. Thank You for Reading. Please Review.**_


End file.
